How many significant figures does $699.06133000$ have?
Solution: Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. ${699.06133}000$ Since there is a decimal, trailing zeros are significant. $\color{orange}{699.06133000}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 11.